objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Locked
12 objects enter a mansion, thinking it's for a party. Little do they know they're about to be trapped inside and exposed to horrible things. 12 enter... 1 leaves... LOCKED Characters Main #Backpack - The Useful Subject - Female #Xerox Photocopier - The Leader Subject - Male #Safe - The Destroyer/Innocent Subject - Female #Pistol - The Fluster Subject - Male #Bar Code - The Intelligent Subject - Female #Alarm Clock - The Near-Useless Subject - Male #Olive - The Sarcastic Subject - Female #Novel - The Noble Subject - Male #Eggplant - The Clumsy Subject - Male #Candle - The Oblivious Subject - Female #Grassy - The Escaper Subject - Male #Video - Unknown - Female #Itochian Flag - The Gamemaster - Male Minor #Kneepad - Butler - Male #Lettuce - Maid - Female #Stairs - Stairs - N/A #Hood - Gasser - Unknown #Foam Finger - Gasser - Unknown #Flashbang - Driver - Male #Pizza Box - Bystander - Female #Kazoo - Hobo - Male Episode 1 Flashbang: Is this everyone? Everybody: Yes! Flashbang: Good, now we can go. Candle: So? Were are we going? Video: Didn't you know? We're going to a party! Candle: Oh. And that guy? (reffering to Bar Code) Video: Him too. We all are going to the party. Candle: Wow! This is going to be so exciting! Bar Code (to Olive): Can you believe this guy? Olive: Certainly not... Xerox Photocopier: C'mon, stop talking! I'm trying to listen to my audiobook. Novel: Which one? Xerox Photocopier: http://www.rantlifestyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/horrible-book-titles-funny-7.jpg Novel: Oh... oh my god. Pistol: Feelings? What are those? Alarm Clock: Is everyone here stupid, an outcast or just strange? Grassy: I think I don't fall into any of those categories... Alarm Clock: Wait a second, I think I know you from somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it... Grassy (nervous): Oh, it's nothing. Maybe. Backpack: I just think this party is going to be great! I can't wait to meet new people! Eggplant: Well, now that you're here with us, you have that chance! Backpack: OK! Hello, my name's Backpack! Who are you? Eggplant: I'm Eggplant. Backpack: Oooh! Are you, like, a type of egg? Eggplant: Are. You. Serious. Backpack: Uh... what did I do? Safe: Hey, guys, I think we're here. That's a mansion, right? Pistol: It certainly is! (Flashbang stops the car.) Flashbang: OK, we're here. Get out of the car. (Everyone but Xerox Photocopier and Candle get out.) Flashbang: I said get out. (Candle gets out.) Flashbang: I SAID GET OUT! (Flashbang kicks a sleeping Xerox Photocopier out of the car.) Novel: Hm? Who's that guy? (Novel points to Kazoo.) Kazoo: That mansion's haunted! Don't go in there! Pizza Box: Don't listen to him. He says that every time someone goes there. There's nothing wrong with it. Now go in. Olive: This is strange... I hope there are more people in here, because a 12-person party is pathetic. (As Flashbang drives away, the group enters the mansion.) Episode 2 Olive: Aaaand it's empty. Great. Pistol: Woah... this place is beautiful! Alarm Clock: I especially like the chandelier! Candle: Yeah, me too! Video: I'm seriously doubting both of your IQs. Eggplant: Well, might aswell make the most of this experience... where's the food? Grassy (in another room): I think I found the kitchen! (Eggplant runs to the kitchen.) Backpack: OMG! There's a hot tub here! Yes! Pistol: Hot tub? Where? Safe: Uh... is Xerox going to wake up soon? Bar Code: Yes. Look, he's getting up! Xerox Photocopier: Ugh... I fell asleep... oh. We're here. (Pistol and Backpack both run into the tub.) Kneepad: I could really see a love interest between those two. Xerox Photocopier: Woah, who are you? Kneepad: Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Kneepad, and I'll be your butler for the night. Lettuce: And I, Lettuce, will be your maid. Make yourself comfortable! Olive: Wow, this is great. I'm totally not a Nickel rip-off. Grassy (while drinking some cola): Hey, we should check the second floor! Novel: Good idea. I'll go with you. (Novel and Grassy go up Stairs.) Stairs: Hello. I'll be your stairs for the night. Grassy: That's... great. Yeah. We'll... be going up now. See you. (They reach the second floor.) Novel: Let's see... bedrooms, storage room, closet, dinner table... nothing special. Grassy: Well, it's approaching nighttime, so we should be having dinner soon. (Meanwhile, downstairs...) Bar Code: Sigh... this is sad. We should light up the mood a little. (Bar Code puts on some classical music.) Bar Code: Ah... yes... that's great... (Safe changes the music to metal.) Safe: Yeeeah! Bar Code: Oh dear lord... here, let's compromise. (Bar Code puts a metal remix of The Highland Watch.) Safe: YEEEAH! Alarm Clock: Well, Candle, I think we could be friends- wait, were did he go? Olive: Oh, goody goody gumdrops, he disappeared. Candle?: No, guys! I'm right over here, on the top floor! Alarm Clock: Oh, good. Now, let me go over there- Safe: I think he's in danger! Let me check it out! Alarm Clock: OK... (Safe goes up to stairs.) Safe: Candle? Caaaandle! Lettuce: What's wrong? Safe: Woah! You scared me for a moment there. Where's Candle? Lettuce: Candle? Oh, he's right over here! Follow me. (Lettuce leads Safe into a spa.) Candle: Ah... this is so good... Safe: Oh. Lettuce: Want to come in with us? Safe: O- WOAH! (Safe is pushed forward into a trapdoor and lands inside a cage.) Safe: What?! What's happening?! Itochian Flag: Welcome! Safe: Who are you?! Where's Candle?! Itochian Flag: Here he is! (Itochian Flag pulls down a chain and Candle is revealed... hanged by the neck.) Safe: Meh, he was the worst character anyways... Itochian Flag: You never saw anything. (Safe is teleported to the main area.) Safe: Ungh... Episode 3 Coming soon... maybe.